<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>复活 by rika8811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728643">复活</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811'>rika8811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lofter搬运存档<br/>特拉赫恩复活if结局及其他一些小短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trahearne/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>复活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>     凯西担心地望向指挥官，怕她因为不得不对特拉赫恩下手而崩溃，但令她惊讶的是，指挥官的脸上几乎没有任何表情，仅仅缓慢地扫了一眼自己脚下的一地残骸，弯下腰拾起一块碎片攥在手心，就握着缚蝶之棘转过身来。</p><p>    “走吧，这里不安全，该撤离了。”她冷静得说道，迈开了脚步。</p><p>    凯西觉得有点难以理解，但还是招呼了一下伯拉罕一起跟上了指挥官的步伐。</p><p>    “你打算……怎么处理这把剑？”凯西走到指挥官身边问道：“如果你需要…我可以替你将它带回给母树。”</p><p>    指挥官沉默着，不为人察觉地握紧了缚蝶之棘的剑柄，几近关节发白。许久，才终于开口。</p><p>    “抱歉，我明白这把剑是属于希尔瓦里和苍白之树的，但至少现在，我还不能将它归还于你们。抱歉凯西，谢谢你的好意。”</p><p>    “不…不没事，我想你有资格留着它。我听你的，指挥官。”凯西闭上了嘴，沉默降临在这支生还者小队之间。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>    那一瞬间，时间好像静止了。</p><p>    她能清晰地感受到剑锋滑进他木质的身躯，划开一道又长又深的口子。</p><p>    她无法抬头去看他那一瞬间的表情，是解脱还是痛苦。下一秒他的身体就崩裂成碎块，蓝色的光束飞散。</p><p>    世界处于静寂之中，她盯着自己的脚下，那里散落着他的一部分——曾经是他的身体的一部分。</p><p>    之后的记忆对她来说有些模糊，就好像从某个遥远的高处俯瞰着自己一样。小队脱出了险地，她依稀记得凯西似乎问了关于缚蝶之棘的什么，但是确不记得自己是怎么回答的，只记得自己攥紧剑柄，潜意识里害怕这柄剑的消失。</p><p>    不能给任何人，无法给任何人，这是他的……他的遗物。</p><p> </p><p>    回到营地的路上他们碰到了不少契约团的兵士，小队其他成员带着些许兴奋向遇到的每一个人传达莫德魔斯的心智已经被打败，战争已经获得了大半的胜利，接下来只需要清除残存的藤蔓和眷属就可以了的消息。大部分希尔瓦里甚至不需要他们亲口传达这个喜讯，就能切实体验到这份欣喜。</p><p>    希尔瓦里在这一刻真正的自由了。</p><p>    凯西一边和遇到的希尔瓦里们分享着这得来不易的自由与喜悦，一边内心因为特拉赫恩隐隐作痛。这位希尔瓦里的初生者，似乎从出生开始就没有获得过一刻轻松，早年因为他的野猎，之后是契约团的重担，甚至直到最后，都一直在与强大的巨龙的精神相抗衡。希尔瓦里是个年轻的种族，还没有经历过自然的世代更替，大部分的他们对于死亡并没有清晰的概念，但凯西看到直到最后一刻都在痛苦地与巨龙意识抗争的特拉赫恩，内心下意识的觉得也许也只有死亡对他才是唯一的解脱。</p><p>    她再次望向了指挥官。</p><p>    指挥官怀抱着缚蝶之棘站在稍远处，偶尔有人走过去向她致意，她就微微转头回以礼貌的微笑，然后接着将目光投向远处，投向那个丛林的中心，他们刚刚逃离的地方。</p><p>    那目光，让凯西觉得他们的指挥官，把什么最宝贵的东西，埋葬在了那里。</p><p>——————————</p><p>    因为与各路人马的交接和状况传达，小队的行程大大耽搁了，无法在一天之内赶到塔瑞尔城，当晚他们在野外扎营，她主动承担了守夜的工作。虽然因为巨龙意志的消失导致迈古玛的丛林变得没那么危险了，但残党未除，依然不能太掉以轻心。伯拉罕虽然开始坚持应该由自己来守夜，不过拗不过顽固的指挥官，最后嘟嘟囔囔的说自己半夜会起来换班，就一头倒下睡了。</p><p>    入夜，四周逐渐安静下来，她坐在半熄的火堆旁，拇指抚过手心里的木质碎片。即使在脑内重复演算了多次，她依然没有找到在当时那个情况下可以采取的其他行动。但这并没有让她感到些许宽慰，反而让更浓重的懊悔像是酸涩的胃液一般返向她的喉咙。她想要尖叫，确不知该向谁发泄这没有出口的感情。</p><p>    也许从一开始就错了，特拉赫恩根本不应该成为契约团的司令；或者在打败泽坦之后就应该让他卸下重担。的确他对欧尔的研究让他在对付泽坦的战役中举足轻重，希尔瓦里不会被泽坦腐化的特性也使得他们在那场战役中有着无可忽视的优势，然而在对莫德魔斯的战役中这些优势已化为泡影，所以如果在最开始就排除希尔瓦里，将他们隔离在距离莫德魔斯最远的区域的话，或许——</p><p>    不……不对。她摇了摇头。这是错误的，这不是她想要的结果。她深深地吸了一口气，让冰冷的空气灌进肺部，强迫自己冷静下来。抬头望向天空，已晨光微熙。明天应该能到达塔瑞尔，她在心中漠然地考虑着。当时飞散而去的蓝色光芒，最强烈的一束就是朝着塔瑞尔方向飞去，必须去确认龙蛋有没有什么异变，那颗龙蛋依然会是接下来战斗的关键。她将攥在手心的碎片放进了贴身的口袋，站起身准备叫醒伙伴们。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>    他们一行在正午时分接近了塔瑞尔，然而还没来得及在远处张望下城内是否有异变，就看见卢加和一队尊者急忙向他们飞来，经过几次快速传送，来到了他们面前。</p><p>    因为从未见过如此慌张的尊者，她迅速上前一步，向卢加问道：“发生了什么？为什么你们如此慌乱，难道是龙蛋发生了什么意外？”</p><p>    卢加飘浮着转向她，口气竟然有些迟疑。</p><p>    “是的…………也可以说不是。我们已经感应到你们击破了莫德魔斯的意志。然而那时逸散的能量，被龙蛋吸收了。现在龙蛋……已经孵化了。问题是……”</p><p>    她不由皱起了眉头……难道吸收了莫德莫斯消散的力量，让格林特的龙蛋发生了什么异变吗？</p><p>    卢加难得的有些欲言又止，最终说道：“虽然现在不能断定这消息是好是坏……我想你们还是快跟我们走吧，等见到孵化出来的龙你们就会明白了。”</p><p>    小队所有人都因为这让人摸不着头脑的话面面相觑，不过看起来应该不像是非常危险的情况，大家稍微讨论了一下，便决定跟上卢加去观察已经孵化了的小龙。</p><p> </p><p>    一路上，卢加都在解释龙蛋的之前以及孵化的状态。</p><p>    “我们曾经以为这颗龙蛋是格林特的……孩子。但是龙蛋孵化后我们明白了那是一个彻底的错误。”</p><p>    “的确，是没有任何信息表明格林特在生下这颗蛋的时候有其他龙种的参与。但是你看……我们尊者前身毕竟是人类，自然而然的就以人类的思考……”</p><p>    “所以现在我们知道了，这颗龙蛋其实只是格林特的力量结晶。它曾经对你展示过预言的力量，是不是？我想那时候因为你接近它，而且带着强烈的愿望，所以它就展现给你看了。”</p><p>    “而它孵化的……嗯，要点。就是需要一股外在力量的催化，以及另一种意识……或者说知性的支配。因为龙蛋本身只是力量，它需要一个能够使用它，有资格使用它的人格。”</p><p>    “等等，你的意思是……?”</p><p>    卢加点了点头：“在你们打败巨龙意志后，我们观测到一束强光——起始点就是你们当时所在的位置——冲向龙蛋，不，或者说……被龙蛋吸引了过来。”</p><p>    “那束光恐怕就是使龙蛋孵化的条件。”卢加扫了小队一眼：“所以我想这位能够驱使格林特力量的人格应该是你们所认识的人。我们到了。”指挥官还没来得及思考这句话中的含义，就被眼前的景象夺去了目光。</p><p>    在他们眼前出现的，是一条金色的，鳞片材质甚至有点像是金色的水晶一样的……小龙。（虽说是小龙——因为卢加刚才路上这么称呼——其实也有普通两层楼那么高了）小龙周边有一圈尊者围着，似乎在进行某种无声的交流。正午的丛林的阳光下，龙鳞上跳跃闪烁着金绿色的光芒，几乎美得炫目。</p><p>    它的眼睛是闭着的，然而没一会，似乎感应到了有新人物接近，龙的眼皮缓缓抬起，张开了眼睛。</p><p>    那是一双金色的眼睛。</p><p>    指挥官一瞬间觉得自己非常熟悉……这双金色的眼睛。这让她脑内警钟开始长鸣，刚刚卢加在路上的话开始回放。</p><p>    “我想这位能够驱使格林特力量的人格应该是你们所认识的人。”</p><p>    血液一下沸腾了。不，这不可能。她还来不及在脑内否定自己天真的妄想，还来不及思考卢加的话语中有什么深意，就感觉到一个温厚而坚定的声音直接在脑内响起。</p><p> </p><p>    “再次见到你很高兴，我的指挥官。”</p><p>    她僵在了原地。</p><p>    龙抬起了爪子，稍微接近了一点，并低下脖子，将脑袋稍微靠近一行人的方向：“抱歉用这种方式于你们谈话。刚刚这里亲切的尊者们正在帮助我理解怎么控制这份……魔力。我正打算试验一下，你们就到了。”</p><p>    小队全员都陷入了沉默，这让小龙似乎有些不解。</p><p>    “我以为……去接引你们的尊者，应该告诉了你们关于我的详细情况？”它……不，他将头转向卢加，语气似乎有些尴尬。卢加点了点头说到：“我已经向他们解释了龙蛋的原理，正要说到关于你的身份的时候就到了。”</p><p>    “好吧。”小龙转回头：“抱歉，我知道这有些匪夷所思……”</p><p>    “特拉赫恩？！是你吗？”第一个打破了小队的沉默的是凯西：“我的天哪。”</p><p>    “没错，是我。谢谢你凯西，你还好吗。”特拉赫恩（龙）似乎有些高兴终于有人打破了沉默，凯西一溜小跑开始围绕着他转起圈来。</p><p>————————————————————————————————<br/>二.</p><p>    “天哪没想到这真的能成功！”凯西上窜下跳地把特拉赫恩从头到尾都观察了一遍，最后终于绕回了他的面前，仰起头看着他：“你现在可真高。”</p><p>    这时候里特洛克插嘴进来：“等等凯西，你刚才说了什么？‘没想到这真的能成功’？你早就知道吗？”</p><p>    “哦，严格来说并不确切地知道，不过我确实知道些什么。当时我认为这是唯一能救我的族人的方法，我得亲自尝试一下，即使无法成功。当然结果你们已经知道了，龙蛋没有选择我。”</p><p>    “凯西，我不得不说你当时实在是太鲁莽了。”小龙——特拉赫恩扬起脖子晃了晃脑袋，似乎是在无可奈何地摇头：“幸亏指挥官阻止了你。”</p><p>    “是啊，幸亏我们的朋友阻止了我。……特拉赫恩，你就不能再蹲下来点，我脖子都仰疼了。”</p><p>    “以我现在的体形来说，我相信即使蹲下来也并不能缓解多少你的脖子疼。”特拉赫恩金色的眼皮眨了一下：“不过就在刚才说的，我正准备试验一下怎么使用力量。我现在几乎是个能量聚合体，掌握诀窍的话应该能变成任何我能想象的到的样子。”</p><p>    “那就变成我们最熟悉的样子吧。”凯西揉了揉脖子。</p><p>    特拉赫恩闭上了眼睛开始集中，不一会龙的身形的边界开始模糊，渐渐变得像一团金色的光源。接着光圈的大小开始缩减下沉，在凯西面前凝聚成了一个模糊的人形，又过了好一会，人们所熟悉的契约团司令的样子才渐渐浮现了出来。</p><p>    “似乎……并不算太成功。”特拉赫恩犹疑地看了看自己的手脚，下意识地抓了抓后脑勺。他本来墨绿色的皮肤现在呈现出清浅的莺绿，皮肤下还隐隐透着金光。</p><p>    “算了，整体说来还不错。再多练习几次应该就好了。”伯拉罕伸出手使劲拍了拍特拉赫恩的肩：“你说是吧，老大？”</p><p>    这时一小队的人连带特拉赫恩才发现，从刚才开始他们的指挥官就杵在原地一言未发，特拉赫恩有些担忧地看向她：“指挥官？你怎么了，难道身体不舒服吗？”</p><p>    她还是没有动，依然僵直在原地，只有眼神钉在刚化为人形的特拉赫恩身上，就在大家都要以为她被下了什么禁咒的时候，令他们惊讶的一幕发生了。</p><p>    大滴的泪水开始从她眼里不断落下，她依然没有迈开一步，但双脚却失去站立的力气跪倒在地。平时在契约团里被称道的钢铁意志的毅然表情早已不见踪影，她几乎像个受尽委屈的孩子一样抱着自己的肩膀痛哭起来。</p><p>    在见到特拉赫恩的身影的那一刻，那座在心中强行封印住感情的高墙被硬生生敲开一个窟窿，杀死特拉赫恩的强烈后悔和见到特拉赫恩复活的狂喜像暴风一样支配着她的全身，让她再也没法控制自己的行动。即使特拉赫恩和小队成员们惊慌失措地冲到了她面前，她依然没法停止哭泣，仅仅是在特拉赫恩向自己伸出手时，将那双手紧紧攥住，不肯松开。</p><p>——————————————————————————<br/>三.</p><p>    特拉赫恩并不是没有见过人类哭泣的样子，但却没有见过像这样似乎要把全身的水分流干的哭法，他手足无措地半跪在指挥官旁边，虽然想要拍拍她的肩膀之类的安慰她一下，但是双手还被指挥官牢牢地攥着没法挣开，只能眼睁睁地看着她低着头，泪珠直直地坠入地面被泥土吸收。</p><p> </p><p>    在特拉赫恩的手被指挥官攥住的时候，凯西和里特洛克就交换了一个了然的眼神，夹着还有点搞不清状况的伯拉罕，扯上表情还有点难以置信的卡纳克，以巡逻一下周边的名义溜到了城外，现在这里只剩下指挥官和特拉赫恩两个人。</p><p> </p><p>    大概过了将近一刻钟，指挥官痛哭的势头才慢慢减弱下来，特拉赫恩感觉攥着他的手的力量变小了。过了一会，指挥官终于抬起头，眼神还有点尴尬的躲闪，用还带着点抽噎的语调小声咕哝着说道：“……抱歉，我有些失态了。”</p><p> </p><p>    她松开了特拉赫恩的手，打算站起来，却因为跪着太久双腿发麻和痛哭之后的脱力差点再次跪倒在地上，特拉赫恩在她倒下前架住了她。</p><p> </p><p>    她抬起哭的红肿的眼睛，看到司令官担忧的眼神：“你需要好好休息一下，指挥官。”</p><p> </p><p>    她无言地点点头，抓住特拉赫恩伸过来的手站起身，两个人走向附近的台阶肩并肩坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    坐下后，特拉赫恩也没有松开她的手。两人都没有再说话，守着这平和的沉默。打败巨龙后也一直紧绷着的神经慢慢放松了下来，她终于感受到了这几日好像从她体内消失了的困意。</p><p> </p><p>    她的头歪向了特拉赫恩，特拉赫恩也转过头，略微调整了坐姿，示意她可以靠在自己肩膀上。无法抵御的困倦带着某种安心感向她袭来。在坠入梦乡之前，她小声嘟哝着：“下次这种差事我可绝对不会再干了，就算那是契约团司令的命令。绝不。”</p><p> </p><p>    特拉赫恩张了张嘴，但是还没说出什么就感受到了靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋传出规律而轻柔的鼻息。他将目光投向还握在自己手中的对方的手，发出了一声轻不可闻的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>    “……抱歉。”</p><p>——————————————————<br/>四.</p><p>    指挥官睁开眼的时候，发现自己躺在塔瑞尔城中的一个石室里，身上盖着野营用的毯子。刚刚醒来的她有点茫然，过了几分钟才渐渐清醒想起了之前发生的事情，忍不住脸上开始发烫。</p><p> </p><p>    “天哪……我都干了点什么……”她用手捂住了脸，一时间简直想要仰天长啸。</p><p> </p><p>    “指挥官？你醒了吗？”门外传来了凯西的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “凯西？”指挥官放下手，看到凯西从门背后探出半个身子：“抱歉睡了这么久。有什么事发生吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “不，并没有什么大不了的。尊者和特拉赫恩还在研究怎么使用魔力，他现在已经能不怎么费力地变回非常接近原来的样子了。不过龙蛋的力量不仅只有这些，看上去他们还得探究好一阵子呢。”凯西摆摆手说道：“我只是来跟你说一声，我们几个打算先回一趟苍翠边界给散落各地的契约团报个信。里特洛克他们已经出发了，我一会赶上。”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？”指挥官有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“等等，凯西，那我也应该……”</p><p> </p><p>    凯西话说完就已经缩回了门外打算离开，听到指挥官出声才又探回半个身子：“说什么呢，指挥官。你可是龙蛋守护者，现在就留在这陪特拉赫恩吧，我想他用的上你。拜。”话音刚落，就嗖地一下消失了踪影，留下在原地张口结舌的指挥官。</p><p> </p><p>    好吧好吧，过了好一会才回过神来的指挥官有些自暴自弃地摇了摇头。肯定是因为自己刚才的举动吓到他们了，才让他们觉得应该留下自己休整。这让她不禁觉得有些懊恼，不过关于龙蛋和特拉赫恩，倒的确如凯西所说，也许还有用的到自己的事。指挥官勉强说服了自己不再对自己的失态而消沉，为了转换心情，她走出了石室。</p><p> </p><p>    外面已经入夜，指挥官发现自己处于塔瑞尔城的上层部炽金王座附近。她走到开阔的地方，远远地可以看到城中心游荡着的发光的尊者。特拉赫恩并不在那，确认了这一点后，指挥官仰起头，将目光投向夜空。</p><p> </p><p>    金色的龙在遥远的天空中盘旋。</p><p> </p><p>    指挥官在看到龙的身影后，连自己都没发觉自己暗暗松了一口气。她靠着背后的石壁，漠然地眺望着在丛林昏暗夜空中的璀璨龙影，金色的塔瑞尔城中也像呼应着龙的力量一样，空气中闪烁着点点金光。</p><p> </p><p>    过了没一会，她发现龙转了个圈，似乎往自己所在的方向飞来。在靠近自己的同时，龙的形态开始慢慢转化为光团，最后转变成了人形在自己身边着陆。</p><p> </p><p>    “比刚才熟练多了，是不是？”特拉赫恩目测了一下自己和指挥官的身高差距，看到指挥官的头顶大致到自己的下巴，点了点头：“这次应该是最接近的一次了，我想我已经找到了诀窍。”</p><p> </p><p>    指挥官一时间似乎还没回过神来，过了两秒才有些狼狈地开口：“呃，特拉赫恩？为什么你会知道我在这？你刚刚明明还在相当远的地方……”</p><p> </p><p>    “指挥官，龙的视力比你想象的还要更好。而且凯西刚出城的时候还跟我打了个招呼，所以我当然知道你在哪。”特拉赫恩温和地说着，走近了一步：“你看起来脸色比之前好了一些，不过听凯西说你在……你在那之后就没有休息过，我觉得你可以再多睡一会。”</p><p> </p><p>    虽然特拉赫恩特意略过了什么，但是指挥官还是控制不住脸色一黯，而特拉赫恩也注意到了这一点。</p><p> </p><p>    过了一会，他才重新开口：“指挥官，我想我……欠你一个道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>    她猛地抬起头刚想张口，特拉赫恩就阻止了她：“……当时我几乎已经放弃。我没法驱除墨德莫斯种在我意识中的种子……这太累了，从被俘虏开始，巨龙意志就如同一把锯子一直切割我的意识，让我只想寻求一个解脱。我其实明白这是一个重担，尤其是对你，但是我依然心存侥幸，因为你总是那么坚强，也一直是我的支柱和勇气来源，我相信你能够承受…………”他吸了一口气，抬起金色的眼睛直视她：“我没有想到这会使你如此痛苦。对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>    指挥官短暂地闭上了眼睛，整理自己凌乱的思绪。最终她睁开眼睛，似乎已经取回了以往的冷静。</p><p> </p><p>    “特拉赫恩，你说……我是你的勇气来源，但这句话也是我一直想对你说的。没有你，我不可能走到现在这一步。”</p><p> </p><p>    “从利爪岛开始，你就承担了过多的责任。很多任务，如果没有你的引导，我甚至都不敢想那是能被完成的。”说到这，她忍不住苦笑了一下：“你已经足够坚强，居然能一直身处巨龙中心还能保持清醒的意识，替我们打开了胜利的大门。只是……只是我不够坚强，没能接受必须要失去你这个事实。”</p><p> </p><p>    “在那之后我好像失去了方向。我不禁觉得，也许我们两个，立场对换一下会比较好。如果那时候我能代替你死去，那么契约团就不会失去它的司令，而我也不会迷失自己的方向。”</p><p> </p><p>    特拉赫恩睁大了眼睛，但随即立刻否定了指挥官的话：“不，你错了，指挥官。我没法做到。”</p><p> </p><p>    “……什么？”指挥官的反应又慢了一拍。</p><p>    “我的意思是，如果我们立场掉换，我被迫选择要杀了你的话。”特拉赫恩顿了一下，露出了苦恼的表情：“我没法确保在那一刻我还能保持足够的冷静，用来抵御墨德摩斯的蛊惑。” </p><p>——————————————————<br/>五.</p><p>    “可是……这、这说不通。”指挥官显然陷入了混乱。</p><p>    特拉赫恩摇了摇头：“我想你一直太过高估我。在这一点上我甚至不如凯西勇敢，她能够斩钉截铁地断绝已经被墨德摩斯腐化的法莱恩的性命，但我……在这一点上，也许无法像她一样坚定。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩的话隐隐地让指挥官觉得有哪里不太对劲，但是一时又摸不到头绪，然而还没等到她开口，特拉赫恩突然把头向城中心方向一歪，似乎是感应到了什么：“指挥官，我想我们可以下次在讨论这个话题，尊者在呼唤我，我想可能他们有什么麻烦。”</p><p>    他再次化为光团变化为龙像外飞去，指挥官虽然一时还没摆脱心烦意乱的感觉，不过看特拉赫恩走的很急，担心是出了什么大问题，也展开滑翔翼跟了上去。</p><p>    龙飞的很快，等指挥官落地的时候，特拉赫恩似乎已经和尊者交换好了信息。</p><p>    “看起来的确有个不大不小的麻烦。”特拉赫恩晃了下脑袋转向指挥官，声音直接流淌在她的脑内：“斯克鼠偷走了西部守望哨站的尊者之镜。”</p><p>    听到这个消息，指挥官忍不住扶住了额头。</p><p>    “我的天……这不是它们第一次这么干了……”</p><p>    “这并不奇怪。”特拉赫恩了然的点点头：“虽然斯克鼠这个种族在数量庞大的时候能发挥出让人惊异，甚至感到恐怖的智能，不过在小族群的情况下，我们没法期待他们的记性。”</p><p>    指挥官略有些不耐烦得摇了摇头：“好吧，我想我可以去找塔洛奇其谈谈。真希望这次它能记住上一次偷走这些亮晶晶的时候到底给它带来了什么麻烦。”</p><p>    龙向着指挥官低下了头，似乎在表达某种歉意：“抱歉，指挥官。只能拜托你跑一趟了，恐怕我暂时还无法离开塔瑞尔城。”</p><p>    指挥官仅仅挥了挥手，就背朝他离开了塔瑞尔城。</p><p>——————————</p><p>    指挥官搞定了拿走镜子的斯克鼠回来的时候已经是深夜，她还带来了一个意外的人物。</p><p>    “嘿！这么说你就是那个契约团的司令！哦对了，你是个希尔瓦里，你不会攻击我吧？！”指挥官毫不留情地肘击了一下这个活泼过了头的褐发年轻男人，向特拉赫恩露出了苦笑：“抱歉，这是领主费伦，也是个老朋友了。他和贵族们本应该在苍翠边界，我也不知道为什么他会光着身子跑到这附近来，但是就这么放着不管太危险了，只能暂时带到这里。”说着她又压低声音，用只有特拉赫恩听得见的音量加了一句：“抱歉，这么匆忙让尊者提醒你变成人型。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩点了点头：“我能理解。你好，领主费伦。我曾经听指挥官谈起过你，说你喝光了她家里窖藏的美酒。”</p><p>    指挥官尴尬地大声咳嗽了一下，马上借着自己要给光着膀子的费伦拿条毯子的理由溜走了，暂时留下费伦和特拉赫恩两个人待在城中心。</p><p>    费伦捂着刚被肘击的部位小心翼翼地上下打量着特拉赫恩，在确定眼前的这位希尔瓦里没有攻击性之后往前跨了一步开始套近乎：“嘿，抱歉。刚才我不是故意的。这么说你就是那个大名鼎鼎的契约团司令特拉赫恩？我听说你是第一个降生的希尔瓦里？天哪我早就想见见你了，你知道，我和指挥官是老朋友了，她偶尔回来也经常说到你！我还对她说过我也想进契约团当个指挥官什么的，她居然说如果我只是为了获得更多漂亮姑娘的青睐就别来契约团添乱了！太过分了是不是？我可是被称为剑刃大师费伦的人，肯定能派上用场！”说着说着就兴奋起来的费伦自来熟地就把手搭在了特拉赫恩肩膀上：“我说，你是司令，官肯定比她大吧？如果你能让我进契约团当个指挥官什么的，我保证可以给你介绍一大批漂亮姑娘！我保证！我身边就有好几个对你这个希尔瓦里契约团司令颇有兴趣的贵族夫人！而且你长得……”费伦转过头又仔细打量了一下特拉赫恩的脸：“嗯，还不错，挺正常的，一定能受欢迎！怎么样？”</p><p>    特拉赫恩一时间不能习惯这个年轻男性的突如其来的殷勤，只能干巴巴地回应到：“抱歉……我想我并不确定现在我依然还能继续担任契约团的司令，不过如果你真的如你所说——呃，剑刃大师？”特拉赫恩不确定地打量了一下依然光着膀子的费伦：“如果你真的能派上用场，可以通过正常的契约团征兵途径入团，就算没有其他人的推荐。”</p><p>    “好吧好吧，就知道你和她都是一路货色，一本正经的。”费伦把手从特拉赫恩肩膀上挪开，摊开了手做出了一个无奈的表情（对此特拉赫恩暗暗松了口气）：“真不敢相信她居然这么记仇，还在抱怨我喝光她家的酒的事儿！”（我想指挥官并不是因为这个才不让你进契约团——特拉赫恩心里想到，不过很难得的没说出口）“要知道，我和她可是打小时候起的老交情了！别看她现在这么一本正经的，小时候可皮着呢。咳，就差没上房揭瓦！见什么都想拆，10岁的时候还把我们家的一口大座钟给拆成了一地零件，我可没找她算账！”</p><p>    特拉赫恩稍稍睁大了眼睛，这和他认识的向来沉稳可靠的指挥官差异太大，不禁让他产生了一点兴趣。费伦看到自己的话起了效果，更来劲了：“你别不相信！她家也算是神佑之城的贵族，家里人从小就希望她长大能当个宫廷元素法师什么的……可她偏不，就喜欢捣鼓零件炸药，没少把自己家给炸了。最后家里人也拿她没辙，只能遂了她的意让她当了个工程师。现在和夏尔缔结了和平条约是没什么，当时……咳，一个贵族家的孩子喜欢捣鼓夏尔的玩意儿，可没少让她父母头疼！”</p><p>    特拉赫恩终于忍不住开了口：“抱歉……我不是怀疑你的意思，但是你所说的指挥官和我认识以来的她……似乎差距非常大。你确定……？”</p><p>    费伦摆了摆手：“我可没说谎。不过，自从出了她姐姐的事之后，她就老实多了。毕竟那时候她家里只剩下她一个孩子了。”</p><p>    姐姐这个词，让特拉赫恩想起了指挥官似乎的确提起过有这么一件事，说她从半人马手中救出的姐姐加入了守夜人，但没说过前后详细。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————<br/>六.</p><p>    费伦一脸还想再爆点指挥官的料的表情，然而这时指挥官已经拿着毯子回来了，她似乎从费伦和特拉赫恩的表情里看出了点什么，用眼神狠狠的剜了费伦一眼，把毯子丢向他。<br/>    “我想你可以找个地方去休息了。”指挥官毫不客气地朝费伦挥挥手：“如果你又在宣扬我拆了你们家的钟的事，我想我记得当年一个礼拜后我就已经把那个钟拼回去了。不妨提醒你一下，你喝光的酒可没还给我。”</p><p>    “切，小心眼儿。”费伦嘟嘟囔囔地拿着毯子跟着一个尊者走了，指挥官这才转过身来抱歉地向特拉赫恩笑笑：“他肯定说了，是不是？每次费伦见到什么新认识的人肯定要把我拆了他家的钟的事说一遍，我想他也没道理怪我老惦记着他喝光了我家的酒。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩稍微苦恼了一下怎么评论这个似乎有些活泼轻佻过了头的男人，最后只能避重就轻的说：“嗯……他是一个…………挺有意思的人。”</p><p>    指挥官笑了起来：“司令，我想你可以不用客气直接说他是个草包。不过的确，他不是个坏人。”指挥官露出了一点怀念的神色：“虽然基本上费伦在哪都只会添乱，派不上什么用场，不过只有一点是可以确定的，他没有任何害人之心。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩看着指挥官的神色，想起刚才费伦谈论的有关指挥官的幼年时期，忍不住开口问道：“刚才他说了一些其他有关你的事迹让我感到十分惊讶，指挥官你小时候的性格似乎和现在……相去甚远？”</p><p>    指挥官一时间张大了眼睛，然后就不以为意地耸了耸肩：“的确，小时候的我以任何标准衡量都不能算个安份的孩子。我还记得当时父母想让我学元素魔法，结果有次我在门上做了一个机关，在我的元素老师——一位趾高气扬的贵族夫人——进门的时候倒了一桶水在她头上把她气跑了。那之后我的家人就放弃让我当个元素法师的念头。”</p><p>    这次轮到特拉赫恩露出了惊讶的神色：“这可真是……令人惊讶。”指挥官摆了摆手：“对于当时的贵族来说，学习来源于夏尔的学问会让人感到耻辱。不过父母和姐姐最终还是认同了我的任性的选择，即使这没有达到他们的期望。”她一时间低下了头，陷入了回忆：“所以在姐姐被半人马俘虏失踪后，我意识到……这是我必须回报他们的时候了。”</p><p>    说完，两人之间又陷入了短暂的沉默，过了一会指挥官抬起头再次露出了微笑：“抱歉，说了些无关紧要的事。现在也已经很晚了，司令，我想我们可以都各自休息一下，明天我会想办法联络契约团的人把费伦带回去。”说完她就转身打算离去，但特拉赫恩却快她一步，拉住了她的手腕。</p><p>    “等等，指挥官。你受伤了吗？”特拉赫恩问道，目光停留在她的背部。她的皮甲上并没有什么伤痕，但特拉赫恩却明显感应到了什么。指挥官对他的质问一愣，反应迟了一拍才开口：“……为什么你会这么觉得？”</p><p>    特拉赫恩摇了摇头：“具体原因我也并不清楚，但是也许是因为你是龙蛋守护者，所以我们之间也存在着某种感应……我现在还不能完全分辨这种感觉——这么说，你真的受伤了吗？”</p><p>    指挥官哑然了一会才有些犹豫地开口：“……并不是什么严重的伤，我随身物品里有医疗包，回去我可以自己处理。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩摇了摇头：“恕我失礼，这个位置恐怕光你自己无法处理好，我来帮你。”说完就拉起她的手腕准备回到放行李的石室。</p><p>    指挥官一边被特拉赫恩拖着，一边还有点焦急地打算说服他：“真的不是什么严重的伤，只是在躲避的时候不小心滚到了一根荆棘上，虽然在背后但是只需要消毒一下就可以了，我自己也能做到！”</p><p>    “荆棘？母树在上啊……”没想到特拉赫恩脸色更严肃了：“指挥官，我想你应该了解这个丛林，这里的荆棘大都有毒，而且万一有荆棘的刺留在皮肤里也会出问题。我们到了，指挥官，请你把医疗包拿出来。”</p><p>    指挥官站在原地眼光在行李和特拉赫恩之间打了几个来回，确信他在处理完自己的伤口之前是不打算离开了，只好叹了口气磨磨蹭蹭地拿出了医疗包交给他，然后背对他拉开了皮甲背后的拉链。</p><p>    特拉赫恩从医疗包里拿出了酒精沾湿了干净的布，开始仔细观察指挥官背后的伤口：“果然有刺断在里面，幸好不深。”他用布小心翼翼得按压伤口旁边的皮肤，开始把尖刺一个个挑出来。</p><p>    在处理伤口开始时两人都保持着沉默，但是没过一会指挥官就忍不住开口问道：“特拉赫恩，你保持这么久人形没有关系吗？”</p><p>    特拉赫恩手上的动作没有停，只是淡淡回应到：“你无需担心，指挥官。转换形态只要找到诀窍之后并不怎么费力，甚至可以说现在这个形态消耗的能量更少，就我本人来说也更习惯于以这个样子出现。”</p><p>    “那是……什么样的感觉？”踟躇了一会之后，指挥官才用更低的声音小声问道。</p><p>    “你是指什么？”特拉赫恩感觉到指挥官的气氛似乎有点奇怪，暂停了处理伤口的动作，回问到。</p><p>    指挥官有一会没说话，然后才再次开口：“在你……以龙的形式复活的时候，是什么样的感觉？”</p><p>    特拉赫恩这时候意识到，指挥官还没有完全从那一战的阴影中走出来，即使自己并没有真正死去。但他没有指出这一点，而是开始思考指挥官的提问。</p><p>    “如果你是问我进入龙蛋的过程的话，很遗憾其实我本人对那段记忆也不是很清晰。”特拉赫恩重新开始着手处理伤口，一边回答到：“我就好像回到了……回到了还没降生的时候，在种荚里，在梦境里。”</p><p>    “我做了一个梦。”</p><p>    “准确说来并不是梦，而是我记忆的一部分。”特拉赫恩回忆了一下，继续说到：“你还记得欧尔之源吗，指挥官？”</p><p>    “我当然记得。”指挥官有些困惑地侧了一下头，但是马上又转了回去：“那是你的野猎，是我们取得的对抗上古巨龙的第一个……重大的成功。”</p><p>    “的确。”特拉赫恩点了点头：“我想因为那是我人生最重要的一瞬，所以我才会梦到那段记忆。”</p><p>    指挥官轻声笑了起来：“的确，那时候大家都在欢庆，我们终于可以开始正面面对泽坦了。”</p><p>    “的确那也值得纪念，不过我梦到的并不是净化后的那段记忆，而是……稍微前面一些。”特拉赫恩停顿了一下：“我们两人单独进入了欧尔之源，在净化开始前的那段准备时间里，仅仅只有我们两个人。”</p><p>    “虽然那时候我们认识的时间已不算短，然而我们并没有多少单独相处过的时间。”特拉赫恩确信自己已经把伤口里的刺都挑出来了，开始重新用酒精沾湿了布，给伤口消毒：“净化欧尔是我的野猎，但是没有你的出现，我从来没想过那是能够成功的。也许很奇怪，但那时候我有种没由来的欣喜——我认为那就是命运。”</p><p>    “虽然当时可能还没有意识到，但是我依然很高兴在我人生中最重要的时刻，那里只有我和你两个人。这个梦让我回忆起了这一点。”</p><p>    “它让我回忆起了——我需要你、这个事实。”特拉赫恩在伤口上抹上了伤药，贴上了纱布，结束了包扎：“然后我就醒来了，发现自己的意识在龙的身体里。”</p><p>——————————————————————————<br/>七.</p><p>    特拉赫恩把东西收回了医疗包，顺手帮指挥官把皮甲背后的拉链拉上，然后说道：“好了，指挥官，我想现在你可以好好休息一下了。距离天亮还有一些时间。”</p><p> </p><p>    然而指挥官并没有回应。</p><p> </p><p>    特拉赫恩有些纳闷地转到正面，看到指挥官一脸呆若木鸡的表情，哑口无言地看着他。过了好一会，她才回过神来结结巴巴的说道：“抱歉，特拉赫恩，我刚才有点………………我刚才可能在发呆，没听清你说的话。你能再重复一遍你最后说了什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    特拉赫恩挠了挠后脑勺：“……我醒来了然后发现自己的意识在龙的身体里？”</p><p> </p><p>    “不、不，再前面一句。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我需要你？”特拉赫恩想了一下又重复了一遍，然后抬起头，看到指挥官再次陷入了张口结舌的状态，然后脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红了，一直红到了耳朵尖儿。</p><p> </p><p>    她努力张口似乎想说点什么，但半天还是没发出任何声音。这反应让特拉赫恩有些困惑，但是他意识到可能是自己这句话让指挥官陷入了这个状态，所以再次开口到：“指挥官？如果我让你感到不快了的话，我可以……”</p><p> </p><p>    特拉赫恩话还没说完，但似乎稍微拉回了一点指挥官的神智，她几乎是跳起来打断了他的话：“不、等等！我并没有感到不快！”</p><p> </p><p>    她深呼吸一下，尝试组织了一下语言，终于再次问道：“我只是……只是有一些疑问。你说你……你需要我、还有之前——我是说，我去找斯克鼠之前我们谈论的那个话题——你的意思是……这是否意味着你…………？”</p><p> </p><p>    “是的，我爱你。如果这是你想问的问题的话，指挥官。”特拉赫恩平静地说道，语气平常地就像在讨论午后的阳光。</p><p> </p><p>    指挥官觉得，如果现在面前有一个奴霍奇蛙的泥潭，自己一定会毫不犹豫地钻进去，重复一遍：毫不犹豫地。</p><p> </p><p>    该死，她在心里几乎咬牙切齿地想到。我都快忘了，即使他是希尔瓦里中最年长的，他也依然是一个希尔瓦里。这个种族在某些方面直白和毫无掩饰的特质也理所当然的在他身上存在着。</p><p> </p><p>    “……指挥官？为什么你看上去有些……恼怒？”特拉赫恩似乎真心有些不解地问道，却看见指挥官突然伸出了双臂搂住了自己的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么事都没有！”指挥官把脑袋搁在了他的肩膀上，多少还有点气哼哼地说道：“我只是在考虑怎么和父母解释，为什么我带了一头龙回家。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “还有，我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                             完<br/>——————————————————————<br/>插曲：关于许可</p><p>    一切的开始只是因为一个为了缓解心情的小小赌约。</p><p> </p><p>    三体堡垒内各路人马像往常一样听候调度，为着最后的进攻有条不紊的做着准备。契约团的司令在完成净化欧尔的仪式后身体状况一直不太乐观，这让他不得不把自己排除在了最后进攻的队伍外——指挥官觉得这的确让人有些懊恼，不过特拉赫恩本人声称并不介意：作为司令，确保最终任务能够得到最充足的后勤支持能起到的作用比起自己上阵杀敌来说更大，然后他就如同自己宣称的那样，把自己埋进了无尽的文书审阅和后勤整备工作中。</p><p>    那一天，任务的准备终于通过了最终确认阶段。司令已经下令明天就要进军突破亚拉之门，在验收了各部门的准备结果后，队员们获得了在进攻开始前的最后的一点休息时间。</p><p>    指挥官站在苹果堡垒中，再一次确认手中的计划表。她早已把所有计划一字不差地装入脑中，但同时她也明白计划永远赶不上变化，自己无法预测每个步骤上到底会出多少变数。临战前的激昂与不安让她的心情无法平静,她有些烦躁地地甩了甩手中的纸张，将眼睛从上面移开，正好看到了从门口准备走进来的凯西、里特洛克以及司令特拉赫恩。</p><p>    三人组在苹果堡垒门口张望了下，似乎在找什么人。他们在和指挥官眼光对上之后就开始向她走来。指挥官有些奇怪地发现凯西脸上带着一丝促狭的坏笑，而里特洛克的表情则似乎有种说不出的郁闷。</p><p>    “哦指挥官，原来你在这儿。”凯西远远地挥了挥手，几个快步移动到了指挥官身边站定：“我们找了你好久。”</p><p>    “凯西，出了什么问题吗？”指挥官有些警觉，但凯西托着下巴露出了微笑，打消了她的疑虑：“不，指挥官。现在是最后的休息时间，我们只是来看看其他人的状况——就差你和洛根了。”她提到洛根的时候瞟了里特洛克一眼，而黑色的大猫颇为不快地低声咆哮了一下，扭过头去：“对了，特拉赫恩有话和你说，我们就是为了这个来的。”凯西说着往旁边让了一步，朝特拉赫恩招了招手。</p><p>    指挥官将目光投向了从刚才进门开始就保持着沉默的契约团司令，揣测着他有什么话要和自己说——最后的确认、叮嘱、或是祝福？司令像是刚回过神一样转过头对上了指挥官探寻的目光，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，顿了一拍，最终张口说道：</p><p>    “——我可以吻你吗，指挥官？”</p><p>    指挥官觉得六真神是不是在自己的头顶打了个喷嚏，以至于自己出现了幻听。</p><p>    “等等……抱歉司令，我刚才有点走神。你说了什么？？”</p><p>    “我是说，我可以——”</p><p>    “停！”没等特拉赫恩重复完，满脑袋不好的预感的指挥官就意识到刚才那一句并不是自己的幻听。她按了按自己的额角，一脸“你们到底给司令吃了什么奇怪的东西”的恼怒表情，转向了凯西和里特洛克。</p><p>    凯西目光游移，避免与指挥官对视。但没过一会就忍不住喷笑了起来。还没等指挥官反应，她就几个后空翻跳开，远远地朝里特洛克挥了挥手：“我先去找洛根了，一会见！”随即化作一阵烟雾消失地无隐无踪。指挥官哑然地看着这场闹剧，然后将目光转向全身都炸毛了的里特洛克。</p><p>    “护民官，你现在可以跟我解释一下这.到.底.是怎么回事吗。”指挥官把手臂抱在胸前，眼神尖锐地紧盯着眼前这只把尾巴烦躁地扫来扫去的大猫，以防他也想溜走。里特洛克打了个响鼻，尴尬地挠了了挠头顶，终于忍耐不了指挥官的逼视开口解释到：“我们打了个赌——什么赌无关紧要，只不过是个愚蠢的乐子——主要是我和凯西，司令被算在和我一组。我们输了，这个赌约的惩罚就是输了的人要问自己的友人一句话。”里特洛克朝指挥官抬了抬下巴：“……就是你刚才听到的，指挥官。”</p><p>    里特洛克抬起头对上指挥官瞬间变得哭笑不得的表情，又恼火地低声咆哮了起来：“好了指挥官，你现在也知道原因了，那能不能请你赶快给出答案——这个惩罚要在对方做出回答之后才算结束。司令的惩罚结束了我还得去洛根那，凯西还在等着看好戏呢。”</p><p>    指挥官忍不住想象了一下里特洛克对洛根说出上面那个句子的场景，然后费了很大的自制力想让自己别像凯西一样喷笑出来，不过显然没成功。她放弃忍耐大笑出声，这让里特洛克气恼地咆哮一声，四爪着地转身跑了。</p><p>    过了好一会指挥官才从发作一般的大笑中解脱，她擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪，有些不好意思地向还留在原地的司令摆了摆手：“抱歉司令。让你见笑了。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩点了点头：“你不必道歉，指挥官。虽然有些不谨慎——”说到这，他微微顿了一下，稍微露出了一点苦笑：“不过我不得不说凯西在捉弄人方面的确有一些惊人的天赋。”</p><p>    “那么——现在可以给出你对刚才问题的回应了吗，指挥官？”特拉赫恩目光直视着她，继续问道：“毕竟这还是一个赌约。”</p><p>    指挥官愣了一下，虽然现在知道了这不过是一个玩笑，可司令过于坦荡的目光还是让她感到一丝别扭和扭捏。她深吸了一口气，做了一下心理建设，才张口说道：“呃……好吧。我是说、可以。这是我的答案——这样‘惩罚’就算完成了对吗？”她有些紧张地捏紧了手上的文件，移开了目光：“司令，我想我还有一些需要和密语教团确认的事项，如果……”她话还没说完，突然发现自己处于一片阴影之下——刚刚还距离自己几步远的特拉赫恩不知道何时已经站在了自己面前。她有些惊讶的抬起头，刚好对上了他金色的眼睛。</p><p>    “谢谢你的许可。”契约团司令轻柔而坚定的声音从耳畔至近的地方传来，震动着她的鼓膜，随之而来的是某种轻不可闻地触碰掠过她的眼角，转瞬即逝。</p><p> </p><p>    “愿你能够平安归来。”</p><p> </p><p>    还没等指挥官回过神，特拉赫恩就后退了一步，望向刚才凯西离开的地方：“我想我得去看一下护民官那边的状况。那么，一会见，指挥官。”说罢转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>    那之后，直到休息时间结束指挥官都没在众人之前露面，当密语教团的探员有事找她讨论的时候，才发现她双手捂面满脸通红地蹲在苹果堡垒的角落里，谁也不知道到底发生了什么。</p><p>————————————————————————————<br/>另一次复活</p><p>    里德海斯看着刚才幻境中出来的指挥官，觉得有点担心。</p><p>    她怎么看起来有点心不在焉儿？里德海斯有些狐疑，按理说她在幻境中最后一次见到了司令特拉赫恩，里德海斯已经做好了指挥官从里面出来的时候多少应该带着一点伤感或者释然的表情的准备，但是目前看起来她松松地提着和她开始共鸣的缚蝶之棘，歪着脑袋，一脸若有所思，似乎那最后的再会并没有给她的情绪带来任何令人可以感慨的波动。</p><p>    “指挥官？缚蝶之棘正在与你共鸣，他的力量逐渐回归。你是否在幻境里见到了司令特拉赫恩并获得了他的认可？”</p><p>    “……哦，是的，不过只是一段他的记忆。”指挥官短时间内回过神，敷衍地回应了一下，又再次陷入思考。</p><p> </p><p>    又或许那不仅仅是‘一段’记忆。</p><p> </p><p>    里德海斯点了点头，强迫自己不再去追究指挥官奇妙的态度，继续说道：“我明白了……你再次证明了自己的能力。现在你应该完全协调了，剩下的事情只有让了利剑复原了。”</p><p>    “你说的对，你可以先去我家附近等我，我稍后就到。”话音刚落，她就转身离开了。里德海斯眺望着似乎有些急迫的指挥官的背影，不明所以的耸了耸肩，照她说的去她家里等待商量之后的事宜。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p>    “它太美了，和我在梦里见到的一模一样。谢谢你，指挥官！请你善用它。”</p><p>    指挥官握着缚蝶之棘的柄，将刀尖抵在地上，若有所思的观察着，但表情中并没有太多的赞叹，这让里德海斯有一些不满，但还没等她开口，指挥官就抬起了眼睛问道：“现在缚蝶之棘已经复原了，你还有什么打算吗？”</p><p>    “我还……不太确定，任务完成后有许多事情需要考虑。”里德海斯有些恋恋不舍地盯着缚蝶之棘，依然对指挥官平淡的态度有些不满：“我或许时不时会来看一下缚蝶之棘。”</p><p>    她微笑了起来，手指下意识地摩擦着刀柄:“放心吧，我保证不会把它丢进神秘熔炉或者别的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>    我可还要拿它派大用处呢。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p>    “我任命你做我的骑士，给与你荆棘骑士的称号。手持缚蝶之棘，心怀荣耀，这把剑永远不会辜负你。”</p><p>    苍白之树的慈爱的声音静静地流淌着，指挥官闭着眼听完，沉默了一会，却突然放声大笑起来。</p><p>    “任命？不，我不需要。”她张开了眼睛，眼神中带着愠怒：“这把剑也并不属于我，你心知肚明，苍白之树。”</p><p>    “这里没有其他人在，我们何不把话说开。我并不是你虔诚温顺的孩子，不会无条件相信你的说辞。”</p><p>    “在幻境中我见到的特拉赫恩幻影，并不记得自己死在我手下，只有模糊的被墨德莫斯掠去的记忆，这本身就很奇怪。如果这是以我的记忆为蓝本创造出的幻境，为什么他会不记得自己的终末？为什么他会说出我并不希望他说出的台词？”</p><p>    深呼吸了一下，指挥官渐渐恢复了冷静。</p><p>    “抱歉，我并不是在指责你，苍白之树。我并不是在在指责你明明早就明白自己是墨德莫斯的眷属却守口如瓶没有透露半个字，导致众多的希尔瓦里在迈古玛丛林生不如死。你本可以警告他们远离那块土地。”</p><p>    “不过这些现在已经不成问题了。”指挥官停顿了一下，语气变得恳切：“墨德莫斯已经消灭了，你的孩子们已经自由了。把你藏在心底的关于缚蝶之棘的秘密告诉我——即使我已经猜到——但是我仍需要你的肯定和帮助。”</p><p>    她的目光死死地盯着沉默的苍白之树的化身：“给我一个种荚，我需要用来复活特拉赫恩。”</p><p>    “这是……不合常理的，英雄。”苍白之树叹了口气：“你这样的人不应该会愚蠢到去做这种违背自然规律的事。”</p><p>    “哈！”指挥官忍不住哄笑起来：“告诉我，如果当年缚蝶之棘没有被偷离利恩诺克身边，如果他的死亡并没有被你的孩子们知道，你会怎么做？”</p><p>    苍白之树再次陷入了沉默，指挥官挺立在原地，等待着她的答案。</p><p>    “……在种荚室的最底层。”许久之后苍白之树终于开口：“有一个还未成型的……我会点亮它，你会找到的。”</p><p>    “去吧。”</p><p>    指挥官没再说什么，只是盯着苍白之树的化身一会，静静地点了下头，就转身离开了母树之心。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>    种荚室非常晦暗，指挥官小心的走在唯一的一条狭窄的还能称之为路的地方，尽量不去碰触到任何一个里面浮现出人影的种荚。往下走了一会，她最终看见一个发着些微绿色荧光的种荚。</p><p>    那其中包裹这一团模糊的影子，只勉强能够分辨躯干和四肢，指挥官站定在种荚前仔细观察了一会，把背在背上的缚蝶之棘拿在了手中。</p><p>    “抱歉，特拉赫恩。”她苦笑着用手指划过刀刃，继而把刀尖向下，对准了发光的种荚：“果然我还是用不了这种武器。”</p><p> </p><p>    她把缚蝶之棘刺入了种荚之中。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>    指挥官多少带着一些促狭的笑容，用胳膊肘捅了捅站在她身边脸上显露出难以言喻的为难表情的特拉赫恩，说到：“我能问问你的感想吗，司令？这个时代可很少有什么人能活着看到自己几倍大的雕像。”</p><p>    “我觉得……这有些不谨慎，我的指挥官。”特拉赫恩勉为其难地扬起了头张望了一下雕像然后又转了回来，尴尬地揉了下后脑勺：“你不觉得我在这会更容易被人认出来吗？”</p><p>    “我觉得没有问题。”指挥官收起了坏笑，四处张望了一下，耸了耸肩：“没有人会相信这种天方夜谭的。他们至多只会觉得你是一位长的和契约团前司令长的异常相似的希尔瓦里。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩走上前两步，和她并排，两个人暂时无言地眺望着雕像。</p><p>    “……我没有想到会是现在这种状况，你不仅从墨德莫斯的控制中将我解放，还能……我的朋友，你是怎么想的？”特拉赫恩收回了视线，转向指挥官，问出了复活以来一直想问的问题。</p><p>    指挥官没有转身，只是淡淡地说道：“在幻境中我曾和你对话，你还记得吗，特拉赫恩？”</p><p>    “我当然记得，我的朋友……但是那些对话能让你发现什么？”</p><p>    “我开始仅仅以为幻境是缚蝶之棘配合我的记忆制造出来的，但是那些对话……太像你本人会说的话了。”她苦笑了起来，摇了摇头：“……如果这是反应我的内心的幻境，你不应该说那些。”</p><p>    “你应该会责备我，怨恨我，为何没有用尽一切方法去救你，为何如此快速地放弃了思考向你挥剑。”指挥官握紧了拳头，然后又松开：“然后我就意识到，幻境中的你没有被墨德莫斯融合改造后的记忆。”</p><p>    “你在最后所说的‘缚蝶之棘与我联系在一起，只有它才能让我解脱。’让我脑内浮现了一种可能性。”</p><p>    “你们确实是联系在一起的，缚蝶之棘有某种保存持有者的记忆，或者说——灵魂的功能。让高尚者更高尚，让卑劣者更卑劣——这是你说过的，正是因为缚蝶之棘能和持有者绑定以及复制持有者的人格和灵魂，通过这个来增强持有者本身的属性。”</p><p>    “在你被墨德莫斯改造之后，你被迫和缚蝶之棘分开了，记忆的复制到此为止，但是你和这把剑之间的绑定让墨德莫斯没法让它离你太远，当我用它砍向你的时候……这种联系中断了，但是你之前的人格和记忆，依然保存在残破的缚蝶之棘中。”</p><p>    说到这里，指挥官停了下来，眼神中闪过一丝内疚与慌乱。她深吸了一口气，继续说到：“为了检证我的想法，我去了拉塔索姆。”</p><p>    “我去那儿是为了查询当年阿苏拉对你的同胞做的实验的数据。”</p><p>    “马洛梅迪？”特拉赫恩的表情一下严峻了起来：“当年那些阿苏拉折磨了他。”</p><p>    “……是的，我很抱歉。”</p><p>    特拉赫恩沉默了一会，转过身直视指挥官的眼睛：“你不必内疚，我的朋友。错并不是你犯下的，而且母树最后也让我们和那些阿苏拉和解了。”他听到周围的窃窃私语，瞥到有些人开始对自己和指挥官指指点点，拍了拍指挥官的肩膀，示意她边走边说。</p><p>    “……那些阿苏拉曾做过将其他生物折磨到濒死，用来研究他们生体数值和迷雾之地的力场之间的联系。他们在你的同胞身上做了同样的实验。”</p><p>    “这是非常可耻的，但是无论如何我也需要了解他们的结论来验证我的想法。”指挥官的声音有些颤抖。</p><p>    “——希尔瓦里死后并不会前往迷雾之地。”</p><p>    他们走到了一间树屋外墙的角落，停了下来，指挥官简短地结束了自己的陈述：“之后我就来找母树寻求帮助，至于结果，你已经感受到了。”她靠在树屋外墙上，眼神望向自己的脚下。沉默再次降临在两人之间。</p><p>    “我不明白为何你显得如此内疚，我的朋友。”特拉赫恩消化了一下这一连串冲击的事实，终于抬起头站到了指挥官的面前：“的确你的行动似乎已经越过了大胆的范畴几近鲁莽，但我依然感谢你给了我第二次生命。但是这是否值得？我的使命已经完成了，欧尔已经得到净化，我的同胞也不用再受到墨德莫斯的控制。契约团——也将会有新的领导，我不认为你冒着如此不确定的风险将我复活是有必要的。”</p><p>    指挥官抬起头，嘴角带着一丝苦笑：“如果我说，是因为你还欠我一杯酒，你会相信吗？”</p><p>    特拉赫恩没有说话，只是继续注视着指挥官，等待她的解释。</p><p>    “在幻境里，我们最后打了一场拳击。”指挥官的声音哽了一下：“我很久没有用拳头和人打架过了，只有小时候和其他孩子玩闹的时候这么干过。”</p><p>    “然后我意识到，我和你……我们认识的时间不短，但是留给我们个人相处的时间却几乎没有。所有所谓朋友该一起做的事情，我们一样也没有做过。”</p><p>    “我们是朋友，但是我作为朋友不知道的事情太多了，我不知道你在欧尔经历过什么，不知道你喜欢吃什么，不知道你喜欢哪种类型的书，不知道你讨厌什么——恐怕你也不知道我的。甚至在幻境里我才第一次知道，你拳击打的挺不错。”</p><p>    “我不知道该怎么形容，仅仅只是……悔恨。”指挥官抬起手按住了额头遮住眼睛，止不住声音的颤抖。</p><p>    特拉赫恩上前一步伸出手臂环住了指挥官，轻轻地拍打她的背部。指挥官似乎被他的举动吓到了，抬起头看着特拉赫恩的侧脸：“呃……特拉赫恩？司令？”</p><p>    “抱歉，我不知道该怎么安慰人。我曾经见到过人类男性这么做安慰他哭泣的女伴……你有觉得好一点吗？”</p><p>    不等指挥官回应，他继续说到：“我想我能明白你的想法。我感谢命运让我们相连，但也遗憾处于形势的紧迫没有机会和你有更深入的交流——而这一点甚至连现在也并没有改变。”</p><p>    他松开了手臂，退后一步：“但是我很庆幸这次重生让我脱离了契约团司令的职位，这次我终于可以与你并肩同行——而不是在后方埋在大量的案头工作中了。”</p><p>    他牵起了指挥官的手。</p><p>    “如果你不介意的话，我们现在可以先把那欠着的酒补上。”</p><p>                           ————————完。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————————<br/>醉酒</p><p>“没想到你居然酒量也不错？”指挥官往特拉赫恩杯子里再次倒满了酒，看了看再次变空的酒瓶，颇有些惊讶地望向面不改色的特拉赫恩。<br/>他端起杯子抿了一口，放下。<br/>“在我还在欧尔进行研究的时候，酒一直是必需品。”<br/>“我想你还记得欧尔曾是一片怎样的土地，我的朋友。阴冷、危险、大地充满死亡的毒素。”<br/>“要在这样的土地中探索几乎很难找到一块可以安稳休息的地方，只能勉强找到可以妥协的；即使如此，对当时的我来说也依然难以安眠，开始几乎整夜没法入睡。”<br/>指挥官的眉毛都拧起来了，她当然还记得欧尔是个—————曾是个怎样的地方，用糟透了来形容都显得程度太轻，而且那还是在契约团已经入驻的情况下，她从来没想过一个初出茅庐的希尔瓦里要怎样才能在那里活下来。<br/>特拉赫恩拍了拍她的手背微笑了一下，仿佛该受到安慰的不是他自己而是她，继续说到：“后来我发现这样行不通，没法安心休息我可能还没死在当地的泽坦眷属手上就会先死于睡眠不足————所以第二次出发的时候我在狮子拱门那买了一些廉价的、能买到的度数最高的酒。在我需要休息的时候，就找一个相对安全的地方，然后把自己灌醉。”<br/>指挥官刚喝入口的酒还没咽下，就被特拉赫恩的这句话给吓地猛烈地呛了出来。<br/>“你、你说什么？！在欧尔把自己灌醉？？疯了吗？！”<br/>特拉赫恩不置可否地歪了下头：“既然整晚都保持清醒也没法保证百分百安全还不如赌这一把，这样至少我清醒的时候能够有精力保护自己。”<br/>指挥官怔了一会，终于还是苦笑了起来：“亏你还能活到现在。”<br/>“看起来我的运气还算不错，没有在昏睡的时候受到致命袭击。”特拉赫恩不动声色地地举起酒杯：“渐渐地我发现需要把自己灌醉需要的酒越来越多，同时我也多少习惯了欧尔的氛围，不再需要酒精麻醉才能睡着了。那之后我依然会带着酒上路，不过多半是用来派其他用场了———比如生个火什么的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>